fairy tail: celo de dragones
by nekoEND
Summary: los dragón slayer tienen cambios muy notorios... la llegada de un personaje misterioso marca el comienzo de esta historia y desembocara en una nueva aventura


El gremio había logrado regresar a la normalidad, o mejor dicho, el concepto de normal que tenía este destructivo gremio de magos; después de su increíble victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos el respeto y prestigio de las hadas había vuelto como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, era como si nunca hubieran pasado esos 7 años en la isla, era como... Como si todo pudiera continuar sin ningún problema, sin ningún contratiempo, pero al tratarse de Fairy Tail siempre se puede esperar que lo más impredecible pase en el momento menos oportuno.

Todo el problema comenzó de manera extraordinariamente imprevista, los Dragon Slayer repentinamente comenzaron a actuar de manera agresiva y extremadamente violenta... mucho más de lo normal, algo que en el pasado podría haber terminado solo con unos cuantos heridos y una gran cantidad de risas, ahora terminaba con algunos miembros hospitalizados... aunque antes era normal que Natsu iniciara una pelea con Gajeel y Laxus algo había cambiado... la agresión era tan intensa que inclusive Erza tenía problemas para detenerlos. Los días pasaron con estos comportamientos lentamente siendo aceptados por sus amigos, y gradualmente las cosas se fueron tranquilizando.

Antes de darse cuenta ya era completamente normal que Natsu solo se sentara en una banca del gremio sin hablar con nadie, y Happy no era la acepción, Gajeel estaba frecuentemente en la biblioteca yendo de un lado a otro y Laxus increíblemente solo permanecía en el gremio... llevaba cuatro semanas sin ir a misiones y esto preocupaba al equipo Raijinshuu que al igual que el permanecía más tiempo en el gremio, tonteando. Sin embargo, existía una pequeña hada que comprendía plenamente que estaba sucediendo y sin embargo no podía mencionar palabra, Wendy había estado constantemente en la enfermería pues siempre se desmayaba cuando trataba de hablar con el maestro Makarov.

Cercano el final del mes Lucy entro completamente en pánico, debido a la situación no había podido juntar el dinero necesario para su renta y esto la tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, por lo que, en uno de sus ya conocidos arranques de histeria logro convencer a Natsu de realizar una misión, después de una buena cantidad de reproches y gritos sus demandas fueron escuchadas y Natsu se dirigió a casa junto con Happy para preparar sus cosas, la misión había sido elegida por Erza "eliminar a un grupo de ladrones que habían estado asaltando a los viajeros". Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, por fin después de tanto tiempo, Natsu estaba hablando y bromeando; Parecía que todo saldría bien pero antes de salir de la ciudad Gray hizo acto de presencia lo cual provoco un cambio brusco en la actitud de Natsu y tal cual una mujer en sus días, paso de estar riendo y platicando con ánimo... a comenzar una discusión sin sentido y pelear de manera agresiva con Gray. Erza que pudo imaginar cómo podría terminar toda aquella situación y opto por pedirle a Gray que volviera con ella al gremio con la excusa de cuidar a Wendy que una vez más había terminado en la enfermería... ni siquiera la poderosa Titania podía controlar a Natsu cuando se comenzaba a comportar de esta manera.

\- Natsu... ¿Porque Grey no puede ir con nosotros? - preguntó Lucy con un tono de preocupación claramente marcado.

-no me agrada- respondió Natsu de manera simple y cortante.

-eso ya lo sabemos, pero es raro de ti que actúes de esa manera, Es como si de verdad quisieras matar a Gray - respondió Lucy con una mezcla extraña de enojo y preocupación

Hubo un momento de silenció ligeramente prolongado, lo suficiente como para dar a entender que... no era del todo falso aquel comentario

-no es cierto- dijo Natsu rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

-pero... la última vez casi lo mandas a la enfermería...- Dijo esta vez Happy quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio

Una vez más el silencio incomodo se hizo presente, de alguna manera la sensación fue tan fuerte que tanto Happy como Lucy comprendieron que era mejor permanecer en silencio... el viaje continuo sin más contratiempos e inclusive y de manera sorprendente, la misión marcho sin ningún problema. Lucy estaba agradecida, pero de alguna manera en el fondo quería que existiera un problema, quería poder quejarse de la poca paga... prefería poder quejarse de lo sucedido mientras Natsu simplemente bromeaba sobre la situación, pero en su lugar se encontraba en un viaje de regreso a su casa con el bolsillo lleno... pero preocupada, asustada y con el sentimiento de impotencia.

Al llegar a Magnolia Lucy no soporto más la sensación y después de una pequeña despedida se dirigió a su casa. Mientras caminaba podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Natsu, era como la mirada de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, al cual solo ignoras y sigues de largo, una mirada que claramente tiene la soledad y el abandono marcada con letras mayúsculas.

***lucy POV***

Tenía una sensación de pesadez y cansancio... solo quería darme un baño y olvidar toda aquella situación, un constante sentimiento de preocupación invadía mi mente "¿realmente todo está bien?" la respuesta era tan obvia que era dolorosa... "por supuesto que no Lucy" Natsu estaba comportándose tan violentamente... que no podía reconocerlo, no se comportaba como aquel Natsu que me había llevado a rastras mientras escapábamos de la ley, este Natsu... simplemente me daba miedo.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de la bañera, completamente desnuda, mi cuerpo había realizado el proceso de manera automática mientras yo me hundía en mis pensamientos... simplemente abrace mis piernas mientras dejaba que el agua caliente calmara el cansancio de mi cuerpo, me quede en esa posición por unos momentos mientras trataba de buscar otra cosa en la cual ocupar mis pensamientos, pero era imposible, desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás era demasiado consiente de Natsu... Tarde en comprender el significado de esta opresión en mi pecho... ya que nunca había sentido algo así antes... estaba enamorada de Natsu y ahora que por fin había decidido declarar estos sentimientos, Natsu comenzó a comportarse de esta manera "que mala sincronización".

Al salir del baño observe mi cama, de alguna manera esperaba salir y encontrar a Natsu tonteando con Happy, nunca voy a admitir que eso realmente me levantaba el ánimo, que se había vuelto algo divertido y rutinario... que cuando ellos no lo hacían me sentía sola. Me acerqué a la ventana y le puse seguro, otra noche sin la visita de ese revoltoso mago que de alguna manera había conseguido robarme el corazón.

Cuando ya estaba disponiéndome a dormir el timbre sono, era de noche y hacia muchísimo frío, "tal vez Natsu descubrió para que sirven las puertas" pensé... una sonrisa se cruzó en mis labios, realmente busco cualquier excusa para pensar en el esto es realmente incomodo, ¿Quién diría que era posible caer tan enamorada por un sujeto tan infantil?

Para mi sorpresa, y tengo que admitirlo, mi desilusión. era Wendy quien estaba en la puerta de mi casa, traté de esconder mi despeción lo mejor que pude y la invité a pasar; podía ver con claridad el nerviosismo de Wendy. La plática fluyo de manera natural y sin problemas hasta que Charle interrumpió un poco molesta y simplemente le dijo a Wendy que no podía evadir el tema por siempre a lo que ella simplemente agacho la mirada y con una voz nerviosa se disculpó.

-Lu... Lucy-san- su voz temblaba y su cuerpo estaba claramente rígido –c... creo que no sería buena idea... q... que salgas con... Natsu-san –

Simplemente me quede sin palabras... ¿Wendy estaba hablando enserio?

-Lucy- la voz cortante de Charle me llamo –hay muchas cosas extrañas que están sucediendo y que por alguna razón Wendy no puede explicar... es peligroso que sigas estando tan cerca de Natsu-

-¿peligroso? ¿Lo dicen por como a estado actuando últimamente? - pregunte sin poder ocultar mi desesperación

-efectivamente- Charle le restó importancia mientras tomaba un trago a su té –Wendy sabe la razón, pero no puede explicarlo-

-N... Natsu... Natsu-san e... está en una... clase de...- la voz de Wendy lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza

\- ¿Qué? - por más que había tratado de prestar atención simplemente no había escuchado nada

\- ¡NADA, SIMPLEMENTE ALEJATE DE NATSU! - Wendy simplemente subió el tono de voz hasta terminar gritando el nombre de Natsu

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera reaccionar, Wendy ya estaba fuera de mi casa, nunca la había visto correr tan rápido, ni cuando ve una araña o un monstro, había corrido tan rápido que solo acerté a decir su nombre antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

Camine hasta la puerta y fui a la calle para tratar de detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya no había nadie en la callé, regrese a mi cuarto y después asegurar la puerta y ponerme mi pijama, simplemente me recosté en mi cama viendo el techo, trate de encontrar el significado de la situación ¿una broma? ¿escuche mal?... simplemente me dormí sin encontrar una respuesta que fuera razonable... ¿Qué está pasando?... no podría decir si lo que sentía era miedo o desesperación, si Wendy sabia algo sería mejor que lo supiera para encontrar una solución y poder regresar a los días pacíficos; aquellos días a los que tanto anhelaba volver

Podía sentir el peso de alguien más, oprimiéndome contra la cama, no era una sensación desagradable simplemente era reconfortante... cálido, al abrir mis ojos pude encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto quería ver, podía sentir su respiración... Natsu estaba sobre de mi apoyando sus manos a mi costado, me sentía mareada, solo acerté a estirar mi mano y tocar su mejilla, quería besarlo... quería que me abrazara con fuerza y poder sentirlo más cerca de mí, me pregunto si lo habré dicho en voz alta pues el simplemente me atrajo a su cuerpo, yo quede sentada con mis piernas a sus costados, podía sentirlo tan cerca de mi como nunca antes lo había hecho... Era una sensación distinta a cuando el simplemente me cargaba... era como... si nos pudiéramos fundir en cualquier momento, pude sentir como su mano recorría mi espalda, el contacto con su piel era sumamente agradable "no quiero que se separe de mi" fue el pensamiento fugaz que tuve mientras lo abrazaba y colocaba mi barbilla en su hombro.

-desde ahora eres mi compañera- susurro en mi oído

Pude sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo, podía sentir como su mano se calentaba en mi espalda, tal vez la caminata que habíamos hecho por la misión me había dejado más cansada de lo que yo pensaba... antes de siquiera darme cuenta todo se había vuelto negro.

Desperté exaltada, "creo que está saliendo un lado pervertido que ni yo conocía" fue lo primero que pensé, fue un sueño tan vivido que ni siquiera yo podía creer que había sido solo un simple sueño... pero era imposible que fuera real, Natsu no estaba a mi lado y la ventana estaba cerrada.

Me aliste para ir al Gremio... simplemente camine de manera lenta... quería recordar cada pequeña sensación que ese sueño había dejado en mi cuerpo... quería creer que fue real, simplemente quería soñar despierta, al llegar al Gremio el ruido me invadió rompiendo la burbuja que había estado tratando de mantener... la sensación había desparecido y de alguna manera me sentía desesperada por volver a dormir y sentir esa vivida calidez que solo Natsu podía darme.

Al entrar había un campo de guerra a mi alrededor, pero no le preste atención y camine hasta la mesa de costumbre y con una sonrisa salude a Natsu que ya estaba sentado en la mesa con Happy a su lado... para mi sorpresa hoy lucia de un mejor humor y eso me tranquilizo... pero antes de poder entablar una animada conversación Charle y Wendy se sentaron a nuestro lado... y en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior... no sabía cómo reaccionar pero podía sentir la mirada de enojo de Charle.

Antes de poder decir nada, la puerta principal del gremio se abrió con brusquedad y fuerza; en ella estaba una chica de cabello negro, la chica podía ser más joven que yo... por unos tres años aproximadamente, sus ojos rojos recorrieron el gremio hasta detenerse en una de las mesas y con paso decidido comenzó a abrirse camino... como quien lo hace por su casa.

*** fin del punto de vista***

El silencio se volvió penetrante y pesado aquella chica había conseguido aquello que Magnolia había intentado en algunas ocasiones, sin mucho éxito, silencio a Fairy Tial.

\- ¡Gajeel-onii-chan! - grito la chica caminando sin ver a nadie más

\- ¿que haces aquí pulga?- preguntó con molestia Gajeel

\- ¡eres un completo idiota! - grito la chica dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Gajeel

\- q... ¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto con molestia levy

La incomodidad era completamente palpable, Gajeel estaba preparándose para devolver aquel golpe que la chica le había dado

-hummn...- la chica sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella esquivando completamente a gajeel -eres tan pequeña y frágil... Dios Gajeel creó que te debería matar a golpes- grito de una manera que recordaba a la autoridad que imponía erza

-n... No tengo por qué explicarte nada ¡pequeño duende! - grito Gajeel alejando ligeramente a Levy de la chica.

En un movimiento rápido la chica le dio una patada a Gajeel con la cual logro derribarlo y se acercó a Levy lo suficiente para sostenerla en sus brazos y como si se tratara de un vals tomo a la confundida levy por la cintura alejándola algunos metros de Gajeel que permaneció incrédulo ante la situación.

-desde ahora...- susurro abrazando a levy de una forma posesiva y sobre protectora -yo me encargare de proteger a la pequeña princesa – una sonrisa burlona cruzo sus labios

-suelta a la enana...- susurro gajeel sin levantar la mirada, su tono de voz era lo suficientemente tétrico como para poder ver la muerte en el futuro de la chica

-la semilla esta plantada en tres princesas... Si no me equivoco... y lo que has hecho es algo completamente imperdonable- contesto la joven sin perder de vista a gajeel

-quien eres...- susurro Wendy quien en medio de la confusión se había alejado de Lucy y los demás para ver más de cerca la situación

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, Makarov se acercó a la multitud de una forma indeciso… si esto era una declaración de guerra tendría que ponerle fin de la manera menos problemática posible. Pero antes de que pudiera detener a la chica Laxus ya había lanzado el primer ataque seguido por Natsu.

-si te acercas más te vas a arrepentir- advirtió Laxus

La chica una vez más solo sonrió ligeramente y camino hasta el maestro que seguía observando la situación de manera neutral, la joven se inclinó ante el maestro haciendo una reverencia profunda llena de respeto.

-Mi nombre es Kitsune, es un honor estar en su presencia- su tono de voz no mostraba ni una pizca de burla –quisiera poder hablar en privado con usted-

Makarov dudo por un momento y tras pensarlo con detenimiento acepto la petición y camino a su oficina seguido por Kitsune.

Kitsune mientras caminaban por el gremio cruzo miradas con Lucy; ella dejo de seguir a Makarov y se dirigió a la mesa donde esta estaba sentada una vez cerca de ella con una sonrisa le pidió un poco de la bebida que estaba en su mesa; antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo kitsune ya estaba bebiendo el contenido del tarro. Ella agradeció y antes de alejarse le susurro muy tenuemente "te espero fuera del gremio en media hora" después siguió a Makarov sin desviarse.

Solo le tomo unos minutos a el gremio regreso a su bullicio y destrucción, pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo al fondo del gremio, los tres dragon Slayer se encontraban en la misma mesa, no tenían una conversación agradable eso era obvio por la tensión que se podía observar.

***en el despacho del maestro***

El maestro observaba con una mirada de incredulidad a la chica mientras que la misma se encontraba de rodillas frente a él era una reverencia total de aquellas que solo se realizan cuando has cometido un grave error.

\- ¿esto es cierto? - preguntó Makarov aún sorprendido

-lamento haber llegado tarde... se suponía que tenía que llegar antes de que cualquiera de estos idiotas marcara a una humana-

\- ¿hay alguna manera de eliminar la marca de un dragon? - la voz de makarov temblaba... él estaba tan preocupado como un padre que podría perderá sus hijos en cualquier momento

\- la única forma de eliminar un pacto como este... es con la muerte de uno de los dos involucrados – respondió de manera monótona la chica – necesito estar cerca para poder vigilar la situación –

\- está bien... puedes ir con mirajane ella te colocara la insignia del gremio – respondió Makarov aturdido

\- entendido... me retiro por el momento... recuerde mantener esto en secreto por el momento- la chica se levantó y camino en dirección a la puerta si volver la mirada.

 _Continuará_...

 **Si pueden patrocinar mis estudios y me quieren ayudar estaría muy agradecida :'D**

 **De ante mano :'3 gracias y espero que continúen apoyándome**

Esta es mi cuenta de : /copycat777


End file.
